Solo por un momento
by Akina Wong
Summary: K es una niña de que vive en Wammy s house, allí conoce al mejor detective del mundo L y juntos desarrollan una fuerte amistad que con el paso del tiempo se convierte en amor, que supera todas las dificultades y permanece por siempre. precuela del fic death note: la historia de K.
1. Nuevo comienzo

_**Solo por un momento.**_

_**Hola, les traigo el primer capítulo de la pre cuela del fic "Death note: la historia de k" para los lectores nuevos no es tan necesario que lean el otro fic antes de leer este pero si les pediría que lo lean en su debido momento.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron sus Reviews en el último capítulo del fic pasado, me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo como la historia en general, bueno comencemos. **_

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo. **_

_**Kara POV.**_

Estaba sentada en una oficina de trabajo social, mi tercer intento de escapar del horrible orfanato al que me habían llevado fue frustrado nuevamente, desde la muerte de mi madre pasaron dos años, ahora tenía ocho años, estaba sentada esperando a que entrara quien me diría a donde sería transferida o lo más seguro es que llevarían a un psicólogo, creían que estaba loca, no importaba a quién mandaran a hablar conmigo, no me cambiarían en absoluto, después de unos minutos entro un señor de edad avanzada y se sentó frente a mí.

-Eres Kara Davids ¿Cierto pequeña?- me pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, usted es doctor, quieren internarme, dicen que me volví loca por presenciar el asesinato de mi madre- digo sin voltear a verlo.

-No soy médico, soy inventor, mi nombre es Quillish Wammy soy el director de un orfanato llamado The Wammy's house en Winchester- me dijo tranquilamente.

-Ahora me dirán eso para tratar de ganar mi confianza, eso no funcionara- dije aun desinteresada.

-Wammy's house no es un manicomio ni nada parecido, es un orfanato donde están niños tan inteligentes como tú, superdotados- por fin hago contacto visual con él.

-Yo solo se tocar instrumentos musicales, ¿Cómo podría ser superdotada?- pregunte extrañada.

-Eres excelente en las cuestiones matemáticas y en resolución de problemas- dijo Quillish.

-¿Quiere decir que me llevara a este orfanato?- pregunte, el hombre estaba llamando mi atención.

-Su tu quieres- me respondió dulcemente.

-Quiero ir, seguro ahí me gustará más qué cualquier otro orfanato al qué me puedan llevar- me siento entusiasmada de por fin ser llevada a un orfanato donde no creen que estoy loca.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, todo está arreglado- el señor Wammy se levantó de la silla y me extendió la mano para que la tomara.

Dude a un principio, no es que no me agradara, es que no confió en las personas tan fácilmente, pero al ver una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente lo hago, esa sonrisa reflejo amabilidad y comprensión, en definitiva me agradaba este señor, me sentía segura al caminar a su lado.

-Tu vivías antes en Irlanda ¿verdad Kara?- pregunto el señor Wammy.

-Sí, yo nací ahí, pero me gusta más Inglaterra- le respondí mientras salíamos a la calle.

-Debo decirte unas cuantas cosas acerca del orfanato- me dijo abriéndome la puerta de un auto muy elegante –El verdadero propósito de Wammy's house es formar a quien se convertirá en el mejor detective del mundo, es uno de mis proyectos más recientes, formar a personas excepcionales que hagan justicia- trataba de procesar la información, me era algo fascinante.

-Significa entonces que busca a un chico con cualidades extraordinarias- dije volteando a ver por la ventanilla del auto.

-Sí, no solo uno sino que varios y tú eres una de ellos, tienes un gran potencial, seguro que tu logras ser la mejor detective- sonreí ligeramente –pero no será fácil tendrás que estudiar mucho, las clases que se toman en Wammy´s house no son fáciles, se les imparte matemáticas, ciencias sociales, leyes, biología, física, química, literatura, artes, defensa personal e idiomas- me quede sorprendida, era más de lo que me imaginaba que podría estudiar.

-Señor Wammy ¿En serio cree que logre aprender sobre todo eso?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, además según tu expediente tú tomas clases con niños de trece años y apenas tienes ocho, seguro que lo lograras- solo asiento y me quedo sorprendida al ver que paramos enfrente de un hermoso edificio –Es aquí- el baja y yo lo hago prácticamente en piloto automático, estaba sorprendida.

El edificio era de tres pisos, tenía un aspecto antiguo pero cálido, el jardín era hermoso, grande y verde rodeado de diferente clase de árboles y flores, por un lado del edificio subía una enredadera, la propiedad estaba rodeada de una gran barda de madera y en la entrada había una reja, él señor Wammy y yo caminamos por la calle en dirección de la reja, comencé a sentirme nerviosa y tome su mano, este me miro tiernamente y presiono unos botones que abrieron automáticamente la reja.

-Bien ahí vamos- dije en un suspiro y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a edificio.

Una vez que entramos me quede maravillada por la amplitud de este, el vestíbulo era grande con pisos de madera, las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso eran amplias y en el centro de ellas en el techo había un hermoso domo que iluminaba la estancia, a ambos lados del vestíbulo habían varias puertas, luego de adentrarse en el vestíbulo salió otro hombre que saludo cordialmente al señor Wammy, luego me miro.

-Ella es Kara ¿cierto?- pregunto el hombre.

-Así es- dijo el señor Wammy.

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Roger- se presentó.

-Kara Davids- respondí extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

-Watari, es tal y como la describiste- dijo Roger.

-¿Watari?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí, veras, como ustedes serán preparados para un trabajo muy riesgoso usamos alias por seguridad, aquí me debes de llamar Watari- dijo el señor Wammy –Para hacer las cosas más fáciles a ti te diremos K- yo solo asentí.

Luego de eso Watari me enseño el lugar, la sala de música era increíble, los salones de clases eran grandes y luminosos y por ultimo mi cuarto era amplio, tenía su propio baño y un armario donde ya había ropa, también mis pertenencias que se habían quedado en mi casa, cuando vivía en Irlanda estaban ahí, lo único que me decepcionaba era que no habían muchos niños aun el orfanato, según Watari era porque era un proyecto muy reciente que apenas había comenzado, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba, siempre estaba sola, seguro que eso nunca cambiaria.

_**Una semana después.**_

_**L POV.**_

Iba caminando junto a aquel hombre que se había presentado como Watari, aunque él había sido muy amable conmigo no quería saber nada de nadie, me sentía terrible, pero al mismo tiempo seguro ahora que sería llevado a un lugar para vivir. Después de la muerte de mis padre me quede en la calle, estuve así por casi una semana hasta que hace unas horas este hombre me convenció de ir con él a un orfanato, llegamos a un edificio cuando comenzaba a caer una nevada, la primera de ese invierno, a lo lejos se escuchaba una campana, tal vez perteneciente a alguna iglesia cercana, tome la apreté un poco más la mano de Watari y alce la mirada para verlo, este me la devolvió como diciendo "Pues allá vamos", comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio el cual era grande y muy bonito.

-Bien, es hora de la cena, primero ve a cenar y luego te mostrare el lugar- dijo Watari amablemente tomando mi bufando y mi abrigo –ven el comedor es por aquí.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente siguiéndolo.

Tome mi cena que constaba de un tazón de sopa de pollo con verduras caliente, realmente olía delicioso, pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer, también me sirvieron un vaso de jugo de fruta y un tazón de fruta.

-Siéntate donde quieras, vendré en un omento- asentí y me dirigí a una mesa apartada, pase a lado de algunos niños, en realidad no había muchos pero no me importaba, me senté y comencé a revolver la sopa.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí, solo medio reaccione cuando me saludo.

-Hola- saludo una voz femenina.

-Hola- le respondí sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- no le respondí, o era que quisiera ignorarla ni mucho menos, simplemente no estaba de humor –No estés triste, todos comprendemos tu dolor- solo medio sonreí, apreciaba que alguien intentara hacerme sentir bien -¿Quieres uno?- extendió la mano en dirección mia, se trataban de terrones de azúcar, tome uno comencé a chuparlo, entonces por fin hice contacto visual con ella.

Era una niña pelirroja, pálida, bastante delgada y baja, era prácticamente de mi edad, la mira cuidadosamente, vestía un vestido blanco con detalles en rosa, también traía unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas e iba descalza, mi vista fue subiendo hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, eran pequeños y verdes, un verde muy bonito que me recordaba al color de las esmeraldas, me lleve el terrón de azúcar a la boca y no pude evitar sonreír un poco al sentir el sabor dulce de este.

-Esta rico gracias- dije sin poder apartar mí vista de sus ojos.

-Solo no le digas a Roger o Watari o nos regañaran- no pude evitar soltar una risita, la niña era muy agradable, parecía alguien en quien se podía confiar.

-Me llamo Elle Lawliet- dije por fin respondiendo a su pregunta – y ¿Tú?- le pregunte terminando mi terrón de azúcar.

-No me gusta mi nombre, prefiero no decirlo- dijo la niña desanimándose.

-Vamos dímelo- insistí.

-Kara Davids- respondió finalmente.

-Es muy bonito le dije, realmente me gustaba el nombre, hasta donde yo sabía en italiano significa amada.

-No es verdad- objeto.

-Sí lo es, es un nombre que nunca olvidare será especial en mi vida- me golpee mentalmente, ¿por qué diablos le dije eso?

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Porque es el nombre de mi primera amiga- ella sonrío ampliamente.

-Pues gracias Elle- dijo Kara comenzando a comer su sopa –Deberías de comer, fría no sabe bien- dijo, yo solo sonreí y comencé a comer.

Pasamos toda la cena hablando, resulta que ella era Irlandesa, incluso hablaba Irlandés, me sorprendía la facilidad con la que hablaba parcialmente unos idiomas era un año menor que yo, tenía nueve años y ella ocho, realmente me simpatizaba mucho.

-Veo que ya hiciste una amiga Elle- dijo Roger acercándose a nuestra mesa.

-Sí- respondí sonriendo.

-Que bien, veo que ya acabaron de cenar, en ese caso ¿K podrías mostrarle el lugar por favor?- Kara asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo Elle- dijo levantándose.

-Por cierto, como te explique en el camino, ya no podrás llevar el nombre Elle…- Watari fue interrumpido por Kara.

-Me gusta L- dijo –Suena como su nombre pero solo que es una letra- Watari sonrió ante el ingenio de la niña.

-Bien L, espero que te guste el lugar- me dijo –K su habitación será la que está junto a la tuya- se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió.

Kara me enseño todo el lugar en la planta baja estaba la sala de estar, en la cual habían sillones y una chimenea que daba un calor agradable al lugar, luego me llevo a la biblioteca, la cual era amplia, tenía muchos más libros de los que creo llegar a leer en mi vida, se encontraban desde obras clásicas como _**la odisea**_ y novelas conocidas mundialmente como _**sensatez y sentimientos**_, en una puerta tras las escaleras estaba el lugar donde se tomaba la clase de defensa personal, tenía varias colchones y espejos, luego subimos al primer piso donde estaban los salones, eran amplios con mesas individuales de madera, todos estaban iluminados perfectamente y tenía varias ventanas que daban al jardín trasero, por ultimo subimos al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, la mía se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, tal y como lo dijo Watari a lado de la de Kara.

Mi habitación era amplia, la cama tenía un cobertor azul, a lado de la cama había un escritorio con repisas y libros que según explico Kara eran para las clases, el armario tenía ya ropa, constaba de pantalones de mezclilla y polos, playeras y suéteres.

-Mira la hora, mañana es lunes- exclamo cara al ver mi reloj despertador –el desayuno es a las las siete- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida pero la detuve antes de que saliera.

-Kara, gracias por mostrarme el orfanato, es muy bonito le dije, ella sonrió.

-No hay de que L, descansa- dijo antes de salir.

-También descansa- dije.

Me recosté en la cama, después de todo parecía que ese lugar no sería tan malo, sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormido.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien este es primer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado espero que me dejen Reviews, les recuerdo que acepto toda clase de críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar, hasta la otra, coman chocolates por mí, yo no puedo estoy quebrada u.u**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	2. Amigos

_**Hola, espero que estén bien, pues he aquí el capítulo dos, espero que les guste, lamento la tardanza, a escuela quiere comerme viva, pero les prometo que aunque tarde un poquito en publicar no dejare de hacerlo. Ahora si los dejo con el capítulo. **_

_**Capítulo 2: Amigos.**_

**_L POV._**

Al escuchar el insistente llamado a la puerta de la habitación me revuelvo en la cama, me doy cuenta que me dormí con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, me levante de la cama y camine con pesadez a la puerta, al abrirla como por arte de magia el sueño se me va, era Kara, ese día llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa roja que hace resaltar su cabello, parecía ser que tenía cierto desagrado a los zapatos ya que va descalza.

-Hola Kara- digo evitando bostezar.

-L, ya se nos hace tarde para el desayuno- me dice, a pesar de eso parecía no importarle.

-¿En serió? ¿Pues qué hora es?- pregunto desorientado de la hora.

-Creo que son las siete veinte- me dice ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues solo me cambiare y bajo al comedor en seguida- ella asiente y yo cierro la puerta para cambiar mi ropa.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera manga larga blanca luego salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a Kara sentada en el pasillo esperándome. Al verme ella sonríe plenamente.

-Sabes no era necesario que me esperaras- le digo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -llegaras tarde por mi culpa- ella solo ríe.

-No necesito a una persona que me haga llegar tarde, llego tarde casi todo el tiempo- me dice despreocupada, yo no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

-Ahora veo que eres una chica busca problemas- le digo divertido por su desinterés.

-Yo no busco problemas, normalmente ellos me encuentran a mí- dice con voz de inocente.

-Deberíamos de darnos prisa- le digo al darme cuenta que casi no hay niños en los pasillos.

-Tienes razón, vamos- comenzamos a caminar más de prisa, prácticamente íbamos corriendo, pero de repente ella paro en un pasillo –Creo que ya no llegamos al desayuno y si lo hacemos nos llevaremos un buen castigo-

-Bueno, ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- le pregunto recargándome contra un muro.

-Tengo unas manzanas en mi habitación, también traigo unos caramelos- me dice sacando unos dulces de la bolsa de su pantalón, se me hace agua a la boca.

-Me basta con unos dulces- digo sonriendo.

-Pues vamos a mi cuarto, seguro tengo un poco de jugo ahí- yo solo asiento y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Kara es del mismo tamaño que el mío, pero su ventana tiene una vista perfecta del jardín trasero de Wammy's house, su cama tiene un cobertor blanco con varias almohadas, su escritorio está enfrente de la ventana, encima de este hay varias partituras y una flauta de plata, en el piso habían algunos dulces sin terminar y revistas de instrumentos musicales y en una esquina del cuarto había un estuche de violín y unas cajas que a juzgar por la fina capa de polvo que se le había formado llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser abiertas. Kara saco unos vasos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y una botella de jugo de manzana y sirvió un poco en cada vaso antes de pasarme uno.

-Sé que se ve un poco desordenado, pero lo considero un desorden ordenado, se dónde está absolutamente todo- comienzo a reír, realmente la chica me cae muy bien -¿Qué?- me pregunta confundida.

-Nada, solo que me agradas mucho- ella también sonríe –Veo que te gusta mucho la música- le comento mirando una de las revistas.

-Sí, es como un modo de escape- ella se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-

-Sí, el piano, la guitarra, el violín y estoy aprendiendo a tocar la flauta- la miro sorprendido antes de llevarme a la boca un dulce.

-Eres asombrosa, me gustaría poder tocar un instrumento- digo vagamente no le doy mucha importancia a ello.

-Si quieres te enseñare a tocar algo- me dice alegremente.

-Oh, eso sería lindo, gracias Kara-

-K, todos me dicen K aquí- me parece curioso su aversión por ser llamada por su verdadero nombre.

-¿Por qué no te gusta tu verdadero nombre?- ella parece que se va a atragantar con su manzana pero logra disimular su disgusto –Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte-

-No te preocupes, algún día debo de superarlo- ella se bebe todo su jugo de un sorbo -Deberíamos de irnos, llegaremos tarde a la clase de leyes y esa la da Watari, se molestara mucho si llegamos tarde- me levante y me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto.

-Iré a buscar mis libros- le digo ella solo asiente y empieza a buscar los suyos.

_**Kara POV. **_

Observo como L se dirige fuera de mi cuarto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento tan sola, nunca creí que podía sentirme tan a gusto en compañía de alguien, desde la muerte de mi madre no hablaba casi con nadie, solo con Watari y con algunos maestros cuando era absolutamente necesario, de otro modo era callada y ponía una cara de indiferencia, como si no me importara nada de lo que pasaba, porque era cierto, nada me importaba, no tenía razones por las cuales tener un poco de interés.

Al volver a la realidad reacciono, se supone que llegaremos tarde a clases, tomo mis libros y salgo al pasillo, donde L ya estaba esperando, ambos empezamos a caminar por para dirigirnos al salón, no tardamos mucho en llegar, para nuestra suerte llegamos justo a tiempo, ya que Watari aún no había llegado, solo nos sentamos en el fondo del salón, él se sienta a mi lado izquierdo, mi lugar estaba a lado de una ventana desde la cual se veía un grupo de árboles donde la luz del sol se asomaba, esa era una de las razones por las cuales me gustaba ese lugar, además porque desde ahí no se notaba tanto cuando dejaba de poner atención a la clase.

Luego de unos minutos llego Watari, como siempre nos dio los buenos días comenzó la clase, su clase siempre me ha gustado mucho, además es de las pocas que entiendo, solo soy buena para matemáticas, música y algunos idiomas, no se me da mucho eso de la ciencia y la actividad física, aunque no soy terrible me considero muy torpe y descoordinada, a veces me cuesta poner atención incluso a mis pensamientos, trepar o dar patadas altas no eran una opción. Una pequeña bola de papel me hace salir de mis pensamientos, miro en dirección de donde viene y me doy cuenta que fue L quien me la lanzo, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y me señala al frente dándome a saber que Watari me estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no escuche bien- dije avergonzada.

-Solo pon atención K- dice pacientemente.

Luego de eso la clase paso rápido, trataba de poner atención lo más posible, de vez en cuando me sumergía en mis pensamientos pero ponía la suficiente atención como para responder las preguntas que se me hacían de vez en cuando, luego de dos horas de leyes no dirigimos a la clase de literatura, era de las clases que menos me gustan así que sinceramente no puse atención ni lo más mínimo, lo bueno de la profesora de literatura es que parece que no le da mucha importancia a la participación.

Después de la clase de literatura, llega la hora de la comida, L y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, la comida de Wammy's es realmente una maravilla, siempre procuran que nuestro menú sea balanceado y abundante, el menú de la comida de este día constaba de una sopa de verdura con carne, un plato de pollo y ensalada, y un vaso de jugo, L y yo nos dirigimos a una mesa donde comimos en silencio.

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, prácticamente el día se me fue volando, no sabía porque pero ya no me parecía tan monótono estar en Wammy´s house, a pesar que prefería estar ahí antes que en algún otro lugar, en mis orfanatos anteriores la gente era mala y no mostraban el menor interés por mi o por el resto de los niños, por eso escape del primer orfanato donde estuve viviendo casi dos años, luego cuando me atraparon me llevaron a Inglaterra, ese orfanato era igual de cruel, con la diferencia de que ahí tenían a sus favoritos, había un grupo de chicas que les gustaba molestarme y a veces cuando conseguían alcanzarme no me libraba de unos buenos golpes, una noche sin más deje el orfanato para ser atrapada de nuevo, cuando llegue al tercero no paso ni un día antes de tratar de irme para que como siempre me pillaran, pero ese día todo en mi vida había cambiado por que fue el día que conocí a Watari y me llevo al lugar que ahora consideraba mi hogar.

Cuando acabaron las clases L y yo salimos al jardín, no teníamos idea de que hacer, luego los ojos de L se posaron en un árbol y su rostro se le ilumina.

-¿Sabes trepar árboles?- me pregunta, yo niego con la cabeza –Es más fácil de lo que parece, vamos te ayudare- me dice tomando mi mano y llevándome en dirección al árbol.

-L no estoy muy segura de esto- digo empezando a sentir nervios, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por L.

-No pasara nada, solo pon los pies donde yo te diga y no mires abajo- dice subiendo a la primera rama de un árbol no muy alto –Vamos, toma mi mano- me dice estirándola, yo la tomo y me ayuda a subir junto a él –Pon tú pie aquí y luego sube a la otra rama- me dice mientras sube a otra rama.

Torpemente lo hago, trato de no caer, pero siento como mis pies resbalan, luego simplemente resbalo de la tercera rama que afortunadamente para mí estaba cerca del piso, solo caigo sentada, L salta del árbol y cae de pie a mi lado parece divertido por mi caída pero no lo demuestra mucho.

-Eso me dolió- me quejo poniendo puchero.

-Creo que no es buena idea hacerte trepar árboles- me dice sonriendo –Apenas subiste un metro y caíste de forma patética- yo solo le saque la lengua y él se río un poco más fuerte, entonces unos copos de nieve empiezan a caer suavemente sobre nosotros.

-Mira L, nieve va a ser una navidad muy blanca- de digo tratando de atrapar uno de los copos.

-Increíble, es la primera vez que veo nevar- me dice L sonriendo.

Pasamos un buen rato afuera mirando como nevaba hasta que Roger nos pidió que entráramos para evitar que nos enfermáramos, pasamos el resto de la noche enfrente de la chimenea y con una taza de chocolate caliente, estábamos en compañía de los otros niños de Wammy's, éramos como una gran familia, estábamos juntos y niños teníamos los unos a los otros y teníamos a Watari y a Roger, que eran como nuestros padres.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por fis déjenme Reviews acepto toda clase de críticas siempre resultan útiles, hasta la otra.**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	3. Navidad y cumpleaños

_**Capítulo 3: Navidad y cumpleaños.**_

_**Hola lectores, adivinen quien volvió, la querida Lawliet girl 31**_

_**Hola a todos T.T**_

_**¿Por qué lloras?**_

_**Estoy feliz de haber vuelto.**_

_**Ok, bueno a los Reviews:**_

_**Kammy: Gracias por leer, es lindo tenerte por aquí de nuevo.**_

_**Si gracias por los saludos te mando saludaos a ti también. **_

_**Disfruta el capítulo **_

_**Angel: que bueno que te esté gustando el fic.**_

_**No te comas a L u.u**_

_**Es un decir niña.**_

_**Ah bueno disfruta el cap.**_

_**Bueno no se diga más disfruten el capítulo: **_

_**Kara POV.**_

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente desde qué conocí a Elle, aunque ahora todos lo llamamos L, era sumamente inteligente, estaba a la cabeza de la clase y yo lo seguía de cerca, aunque nunca llegue a supéralo en clases cómo la de ciencias o defensa personal, pero no podía apretarme en matemáticas y artes, lo único en lo que siempre estamos iguales es en lenguas extranjeras y leyes.

Llegó el receso de las clases y las fiestas decembrinas empezaron, aunque nunca me han importado mucho ahora me gustaría qué llegarán rápido, quisiera saber cómo es la navidad en el orfanato, mis navidades en los otros orfanatos no fueron lindas, lo más qué nos daban o hacían era una cena más o menos decente qué constaba de un par de panes y un vaso de leche, aquí en Wammy's house Roger y Watari nos preguntaron a cada uno qué nos gustaría de navidad, yo ni quise pedir nada, ellos ya me habían dado mucho, aunque siguen insistiendo y me dicen qué su quiero algo solo se los pida.

Una tarde L y yo jugábamos en el jardín, cuando L decidió jugar con la nieve lanzándome una bola de nieve que no pude esquivar.

-Ya me las pagaras- dije tomando una bola de nieve y lanzándosela.

-Fallaste- dijo arrojándome otra que si pude esquivar pero en segunda lanzo otra que no pude esquivar –eres lenta- se burló –una lenta fuerte- dijo sobándose donde el brazo donde mi bola de nieve le había dado.

-Ya verás que soy más fuerte de lo que piensas- dije tomando otra bola de nieve y L hecho a correr antes de que la lanzara –vuele aquí- trataba de alcanzarlo pero era muy rápido para mí, cuando lo iba a alcanzar hábilmente subió a la rama de un árbol poniéndose fuera de mi alcance –L eso no se vale, eres un tramposo, sabes que no se escalar baja- dije mirando cómo se sentaba en la rama donde había subido.

-No soy tramposo solo soy inteligente- argumento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –tendrás que subir si quieres darme…- no termino la oración cuando la bola de nieve le dio en el cara –Eso dolió- dijo levantándose y subiendo más alto.

-L, no espera- dije observando como seguía subiendo.

-Ya te dije que tienes que subir si quieres alcanzarme- yo fruncí el ceño y comencé a subir el árbol -¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto L bajando a toda prisa.

-¿Qué no ves? Subo el árbol- dije intentando subir mi pie a otra rama.

-Ten cuidado, ya vas muy alto- L llego hasta donde estaba.

-Mira L estamos por encima del mura de piedra- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ven- dijo caminando por la rama del árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte siguiéndolo lentamente.

-El árbol de la calle está cerca de este árbol, ven vamos afuera un rato- dijo pasando su pie a la rama del otro árbol.

Trate de caminar tras de él pero solo sentía como la rama de tambaleaba bajo mis pies e intentaba mantener el equilibrio, cuando logre pasar al otro árbol L me ayudo a bajar y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Winchester, al pasar por una tienda de música me quede congelada al ver una hermosa guitarra negra, tenía ganas de tener una guitarra desde hacía mucho, pero no quería pedir nada costoso a Roger y Watari, tal vez pediría algo para L, mi primer amigo y la única persona que parece aguantarme.

-¿A dónde se supone que vayamos?- pregunto a L.

-No lo sé, me basta con caminar un rato- responde sonriendo.

-Mira, podemos patinar ahí, vamos L- le digo prácticamente empujándolo hacia el lugar.

-No se patinar- dice nervioso.

-Yo tampoco, pero será divertido aprender juntos- el finalmente accede.

Vamos a la pista de patinaje y nos ponernos unos patines, al entrar a la pista caigo en seguida y L se burla, yo sólo le saco la lengua e intento pararme de nuevo, momentos después L cae y ahora soy yo la que se burla.

-No es gracioso- me dice aún en sentado el hielo.

-Es qué no te estás viendo- respondo aun riendo.

-Tal vez me vea casi tan gracioso cómo te viste tu- responde intentando levantarse.

-Vamos L levántate- él lo hace y patina hacia mí.

-Ya tenía mucho qué no me divertía tanto- yo sólo sonrió y sigo patinando con L detrás de mí.

Mientras patinábamos caímos varias veces pero al final todo se había vuelto sencillo y logramos patinar sin problemas, todo iba bien hasta que vi a un hombre canoso hablando con el encargado de la pista, este señalo en dirección a donde estábamos L y yo, Roger nos vio casi enseguida y nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos del lugar, ambos lo hicimos casi enseguida.

_**L POV. **_

Una vez que regresamos a Wammy's house Kara y yo fuimos llevados a la oficina de Roger, estábamos a la espera de nuestro castigo, Roger se paseaba por la oficina sin decir nada, cuando parecía que iba a hacerlo seguía su camino por la oficina.

-Chicos, espero que se den cuenta de lo que hicieron- dijo Roger seriamente.

-¿Salir a patinar en malo viejo?- pregunto Kara.

-Es malo que hayan salido sin permiso, saben lo preocupado que estaba por ustedes dos y ya no me digas viejo K, soy tú mayor y me debes respeto- Kara rodo los ojos.

-Lo lamento Roger, fue mi idea salir del orfanato- dije cuando las cosas parecían salirse de control.

-No me importa de quien fue la idea, saben lo irresponsables que fueron- dijo Roger levantando la voz.

-Tranquilo Roger- dijo un voz tranquila desde la puerta –solo son niños, tenles un poco de paciencia, ya te olvidaste de que cuando nosotros éramos niños solíamos escapar para ir al parque cuando no nos daban permiso- Roger sonrió levemente –Además es navidad y el cumpleaños de K- abrí los ojos de par en par al oír eso.

-¿Es tú cumpleaños? ¿Porque no me lo has dicho?- pregunte sorprendido, ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Bueno niños pasaremos esto por alto solo esta vez, vayan con sus compañeros a la cena- Kara salió de la oficina pero yo me quede -¿Pasa algo L?- pregunto Watari.

-Quisiera cambiar mi regalo de navidad-

-¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces- me lleve un pulgar a mi labio, me preguntaba que le gustaría a Kara, después de todo era su cumpleaños y quería darle algo, le gustaba la música, tal vez podría regalarle algo relacionado con eso, entonces supe que pedir –Una guitarra que le gusto a Kara, la vimos en una tienda esta mañana- Watari sonrío ampliamente.

-De acuerdo L, mientras ustedes comen nosotros iremos a comprar los regalos- yo asentí y salí de la oficina en la entrada seguía Kara, de momento me asuste, no quería que supiera del regalo que le haría.

-K, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte nervioso.

-Yo vivo aquí, solo olvide decirle algo a Watari, nos podemos ver en el comedor- yo asentí y seguí mi camino al comedor.

La cena de ese día fue exquisita, nos hicieron pavo relleno de fruta, espagueti con queso y puré de patatas, me recordaba a mi familia en navidad, era algo muy similar que me agradaba, me daba la sensación de estar en casa, momentos después llego Kara y se sentó frente a mí, ella miro el pavo extrañada.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto analizando la carne.

-Pavo ¿Nunca lo habías probado?- pregunte.

-Esta es mi primera cena de navidad autentica que recuerdo- dice sonriendo, yo siento un nudo en la garganta, siento tristeza por lo que me dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte.

-En mi casa no preparaban nada como esta, al menos que yo recuerde, tampoco de celebraba mi cumpleaños- dice tomando una cucharada de pavo –esto esta rico- dice sonriendo.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y observo como come entusiasmada, apenas toco la comida cuando el resto de los niños empieza a dirigirse a la sala de estar para recibir sus regalos.

-¿No comerás?- pregunto viendo mi plato.

-¿Eh? No, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre- ella me mira por un momento pero luego parece que no le da mucha importancia.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar los otros niños están felices abriendo sus regalos, yo me acerca a donde esta Watari y me entrega la guitarra con una sonrisa, cuando volteo Kara esta tras de mí y me entrega una caja envuelta en un papel azul rey y con un moño rojo.

-Feliz navidad- dice con una gran sonrisa, yo tomo la caja y le extiendo el estuche con la guitarra –Es la… pero L-

-Feliz cumpleaños y navidad- le digo, a ella me abraza enseguida.

-Gracias L- me dice casi llorando, cuando me suelta abre el estuche, saca la guitarra y empieza a tocar.

Enseguida todos en la estancia guardan silencia, la melodía que toca Kara inunda toda la habitación, los niños se acercan para poder oír mejor, mientras toca ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la música, se mueve al ritmo de la canción, cuando termina todos aplauden.

Luego de un tiempo todos volvemos a nuestras habitaciones, entonces me tomo el tiempo de abrir el regalo que me dio Kara, es una caja de chocolates, sonrió ampliamente al probar uno, me agrada mucho el sabor dulce de este.

-¿Te gustaron?- pregunto la voz de Kara desde mi ventana.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a matas- dije corriendo en dirección a la ventana para ayudarla a entrar a la habitación –hay una puerta ahí-

-Lo sé pero ya se dio el toque de queda y quería agradecerte por lo de la guitarra- dice con una voz baja, al parecer esta apenada por su forma de entrar.

-No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado de no caer- dije sonriendo.

Ambos nos quedamos unas horas más hablando, no sé cuántas, lo único que sé es que cuando Kara vuelve a salir por la ventana ya era muy tarde y me quedo dormida casi enseguida de que me meto a la cama.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué opinan chicos y chicas? **_

_**T.T**_

_**¿Ahora por qué lloras? **_

_**Es que este cap. fue hermoso.**_

_**Andas muy sensible hoy, bueno nos vemos la otra**_

_**Adiosito T.T**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	4. La llegada de un extraño

_**Capítulo 4: La llegada de un extraño.**_

_**Hola, por fin lo he logrado, saben este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, no solo por falta de inspiración sino que también por falta de tiempo la escuela me quiere matar, pero les prometo que nunca de los nunca jamás dejare de publicar, bueno disfruten el capítulo, especialmente dedicado para el angel de la eternidad y mi amiga del alma Lawliet girl 31 que lamentablemente no me pudo acompañar esta ocasión, disfruten: **_

_**L POV.**_

Luego de las fiestas decembrinas el tiempo paso rápidamente, cuando menos me di cuenta ya era enero, las clases comenzaron nuevamente, no eran tan difíciles, Kara a pesar de parecer qué nunca pone atención nunca reprobaba ninguna clase, su peor calificación hasta ese momento era ocho, también de vez en cuando salíamos del orfanato asegurándonos siempre de no salir mucho tiempo cómo para qué se percataran de nuestra ausencia.

Lo único fuera de lo común era que Kara de vez en cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en la ciudad con Roger o Watari, pero no quería insistir mucho con eso, cuando se lo pregunte se puso muy mal y no me hablo en todo el día argumentando que no estaba de humor.

Un sábado mientras ambos estábamos en su cuarto ella intentaba enseñarme a tocar la guitarra, aunque normalmente no es muy paciente ella se mostró muy serena conmigo, cuando parecía que iba a explotar respiraba y volvía a explicarme cómo colocar los dedos en cada acorde, mientras estábamos en eso entró Watari.

-L, ¿Podrías salir un momento?- yo solo asentí, coloque la guitarra en una base que Watari le había comprado a Kara y salí del cuarto.

Paso un buen rato antes de que supera nada de lo que pasaba en el cuarto, aunque estaba tentado a tratar de por algo a través de la puerta mi sentido común me lo impedía, lo que hizo que me decidiera a intentar oír fue algo así cómo un sollozo, pegue mi odio a la puerta y me concentre para escuchar.

-Es que no recuerdo nada Watari- dijo la voz quebrada de Kara.

-Lo se K, pero ni se puede hacer nada más sin las pruebas necesarias, además el juez ya dictaminó su decisión- la voz de Watari sino impasible cómo siempre.

-Es muy injusto, el la mayo, estoy segura de eso, pero ni recuerdo como,a veces lo sueño pero al despierta solo recuerdo fragmentos- Kara suena muy alterada.

-Pero tu podrías hacer la diferencia en un futuro en un caso similar, recuerda que por eso estas aquí- no hubo respuesta -te dejaré un momento a sillas, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo-

Cuando oí los pasos de Watari en dirección a la puerta me aparte rápidamente y me volví a sentar en el piso, una vez que salió cerro la puerta y me volteo a ver cuando iba a entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Kara.

-L, no creo que sea buena idea, necesita unos momentos sola- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Seguro que pronto lo estará- se alejo del lugar y enseguida trate de abrir la puerta del cuarto sin éxito, tenía llave.

-K, abre ¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-Vete- dijo desde adentro insistió un par de veces más pero parecía inútil, luego recordé la noche que entró a mi cuarto por la ventana, su ella pido seguro que yo podría sin problema.

Entre a mi cuarto y salí por la ventana, con cuidado camine por la saliente del edificio hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Kara que para mi suerte estaba entreabierta, hábilmente entre al cuarto y me encontré a Kara tumbada boca abajo en su cama, sollozaba levemente, me sente en la cama y le toque levente la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, cuando lo hice se sobresalto y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Todo esta en orden?- le pregunte.

-No, no lo esta, lo odio- dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¿A quien odias?-

-A mi padre- dijo fríamente.

-No entiendo- dije confundido.

-El mato a mi madre e intento matarme, no lo condenaron por falta de evidencia, no pude aportar nada porque simplemente no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo haber estado tocado el piano, luego gritos y después sentir un fuerte dolor y es todo- me dejo sorprendido, ahora entendía porque se iba Winchester.

-Pero se nada sirve que llores, ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora estas aquí- ella seguía sollozando.

-Tienes razón-dijo calmando su respiración y sentándose en la cama -ya no me importa, estoy bien aquí con Roger, Watari y contigo como amigo- sonreí a lo dicho por ella.

-Podríamos hacer otra cosa, creo que no soy bueno con la guitarra- ella susurro algo que tu entendí como un "si apestas" -¿Qué?- pregunte solo para fastidiarla.

-Nada, ¿qué sugieres hacer?- dijo con una cara de niña buena.

-Prefiero oír como tocas instrumentos tú-

-¿Cómo que instrumento te gustaría oír?- pregunto monótonamente.

-Nunca te he visto tocar el violín- dije fijando mi vista en el pequeño estuche.

-De acuerdo, aunque no soy muy buena con el violín- ella tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar una hermosa pieza que se me hacía familiar.

-¿Cuál es esa? Creo que ya la he odio antes- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Shadows*- respondió aun tocando.

-Me gusta- ella sonrió levemente y siguió tocando.

Estuvimos en calma por un bien rato, la forma en que tocaba era muy precisa y elegante, se mecía levemente al ritmo de la música mientras tocaba cada pieza, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta ella dejo de tocar tan bruscamente que produjo en sonido desagradable.

-K, abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo-dijo la tranquila voz de Watari.

_**Kara POV.**_

Abrí la puerta casi de inmediato, él entró y observó con más cuidado la habitación, cuando había hablado conmigo no había notado lo desordenado del lugar, instintivamente comencé a recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso, lo único que estaba en su lugar era la guitarra que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños.

-K, deberías de mantener un poco de orden aquí, pero ni vine a esto, hay algo importante que debo decirte- miro a L cómo esperando que se fuera.

-No, quiero que se quedé, por favor- el asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-K, dos días después de que llegaras aquí te hable de una mujer llamada Sandra Parker- dijo seriamente.

-Era una de ex-novia de él hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre- dije recordando que me había dicho que ella tenía un hijo de ese noviazgo.

-Si así es, veras, lamentablemente ella murió hace una semana- dijo seriamente Watari.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene de importancia para mí?- dije confundida.

-El hijo que tuvo llegara aquí pronto-

-Un momento, es decir que ella tiene un hermano- hablo finalmente L después de mantenerse callado escuchando.

-Medio hermano- corregí –Watari, esto es necesario, no sé nada sobre él-

-Lo sé, pero es lo que se ha decidido y me gustaría que ambos le ayuden a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar- L asintió y yo a regañadientes acepte.

-Bien les ya debe de haber llegado, donde Roger fue por él no está muy lejos de aquí acompáñenme por favor- salimos del cuarto siguiendo a Watari.

Mientras bajábamos trataba de imaginarme como sería él, sabía que tenía un medio hermano, pero nunca pensé que lo conocería algún día, no sabía qué edad tenía o su nombre siquiera. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Watari en una silla estaba sentado un chica que se veía de la edad de L, flacucho, con la piel un poco más colorada que la mía, u cabello era castaño y rebelde, sus ojos verdes como los míos se fijaron en nosotros en cuanto entramos a la habitación.

-K- llamo Watari, yo lo voltee a ver en seguida –Él es tú hermano, su verdadero nombre es Alexander- yo vi al niño fijamente, Alexander me devolvió la mirada y luego de unos segundos me sonrió, inconscientemente le devolví el gesto.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hasta aquí por ahora, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra dejen reviews por fa **_

_***Shadows es una canción que toca mi violinista favorita Lindsey Stirling se la recomiendo mucho hace casplays increíbles y cover de videojuegos.***_

_**Sayonara :3**_


	5. BB y el jardín

_**Capítulo 5: BB y el jardín. **_

_**Hola, lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve una crisis de creatividad, además estuve estudiando, bueno, también tenemos por aquí a mi queridísima amiga Lawliet girl 31.**_

_**Hola, claro Akina "estudiando".**_

_**Oh calla, claro que lo hago, además no te hagas mensa tú también otro examen de la universidad.**_

_**Ni me recuerdes.**_

_**Ya vez, pero a fuerza querías meter dos solicitudes de universidad.**_

_**Te apuesto un one-shot que salgo mejor que tú.**_

_**Acepto, contestamos review:**_

_**Sumire2323: Holaa, lector nuevo waaa fiesta. **_

_**Gracias por el review.**_

_**Sii, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, suerte con el tuyo, disfruta el cap.**_

_**Bueno ya mejor empecemos con él capítulo, bueno eso si mis amados lectores siguen ahí. **_

_**Kara POV. **_

Alexander seguía viéndome, sonreía, él era pelirrojo como yo, solo que sus ojos eran color café, era de la misma estatura de L, su piel tenía más color que el mío, llevaba una playera azul de manga corta y pantalones color negro.

-L, K, por favor ayuden a Alex a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar- dijo Watari dulcemente.

-Claro Watari- dijimos L y yo enseguida.

-A, ve con ellos- Alex asintió y se levantó de la silla, antes de que saliéramos Watari me volvió a llamar –K, casi lo olvido, cuando le enseñen a Alex su habitación Roger quisiera hablar contigo- asentí nervioso, normalmente Roger me llamaba para regañarme por una travesura que hice.

Salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a caminar, hasta la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Ahora qué has hecho Kara?- pregunto L ocultando una pequeña risa.

-Nada que yo recuerde- dije hablando en serio por primera vez.

-Ella normalmente le gusta hacer a enojar a Roger- comento L a Alex, este río.

-No es verdad, solo me gusta hacer inofensivas bromas- dije haciendo puchero –Alex, es lindo saber que al menos alguien de mi familia biológica vive-

-Pienso igual, K, oh pero ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Watari dijo que aquí todos usan alías-

-Kara- respondí.

-Davids, como el apellido de él ¿cierto?- asiento seriamente.

-Oh no te preocupes pienso lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno démonos prisa para llegar temprano al almuerzo, cada vez hay más chicos aquí y es más difícil encontrar mesas vacías- los tres comenzamos a caminar.

Mostramos a Alex todo el orfanato y luego su habitación, Alex me caía muy bien, era de las pocas personas que me inspiraban confianza, era todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, era triste que su madre hubiese muerto. Al cabo de unos minutos recordé que debía de ir a ver a Roger, intentaba recordar mi broma más resiente para saber cómo defenderme, pero no recordaba nada, lo único "malo" que había hecho era haber tomado unos terrones de azúcar de la cocina y unas manzanas, seguro era eso. Cuando llegue llame a la puerta y Roger abrió de inmediato.

-Siéntate K- dijo seriamente, lo hice y no dije nada.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa delo que hiciste?- dijo enojado.

-¿El qué?- dije confundida.

-No te hagas la inocente, sabes bien lo que hiciste- dijo en un tono de voz más alto.

-Yo, solo tome unos terrones de azúcar y una manzana, pero no lo hare de nuevo- dije nerviosa.

-No trates de engañarme- ahora si estaba confundida –O ahora me dirás que la cocina se llenó de harina por todas partes por si misma-

-Oye viejo no me culpes de cosas que yo no hice, la harina no es lo mío, además esa broma es tan simple que no pude haberla hecho yo- me defendí de inmediato, odiaba que me culparan de cosas que yo no hacía.

-K, solo te advierto algo, no permitiré otra bromita como esta, ya retírese a comer- me levante sin decir nada más no lo considere necesario, estaba más que segura de que no era culpable.

Me dirigí al comedor para reunirme con L y Alex, los cuales ya estaban sentados comiendo, tome mi comida y me senté junto a Alex, ambos me voltearon a ver, evidentemente esperaban que mencionara algo sobre lo que me dijo Roger, yo hice como si no los notara y comencé a comer.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunto L sin apartar la vista de mi dirección.

-¿Del qué?- pregunte evasivamente.

-¿Para qué te llamo Roger?- pregunto esta vez Alex.

-Para culparme de algo que no hice- L me vio incrédulo.

-Si L, de vez en cuando no hago nada- aparte mi vista, de momento sentí la mirada de otro niño en mí, no lo reconocía, seguro llevaba poco de estar en él orfanato -¿Quién es?- pregunte mirando en dirección del niño, L volteo a verlo discretamente.

-Creo que se llama Beyond Birthday, pero le dicen B- respondió apartando la comida y dedicándose únicamente a comer el postre.

-No tengo hambre- dije levantándome de la mesa y caminando en dirección a la salida del comedor.

Decidí salir al jardín, no se me ocurría que hacer, vi un gran grupo de árboles, en seguida descarte la idea, el único modo en que los trepaba era en compañía de L, me conforme con acostarme a la sombra de un gran árbol, admiraba como las nubes se movían sin prisa sobre mí, cerré mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. No sé cuándo sentí que me observaban, abrí los ojos y me levante rápidamente, luego sentí un fuerte dolor en mi frente, me había golpeado con algo, de inmediato lleve mis manos a mi frente, con los ojos llorosos busque con lo que me había golpeado, se trataba de un niño que también se sobaba la cabeza.

-Eso dolió- dijo el niño de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos extrañamente rojos -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- lo mire enojada.

-Tú tienes la culpa, no debiste de haberte puesto ahí- dijo conteniendo mis lágrimas, me dolía mucho mi cabeza.

-Ya basta Kara, no es culpa de nadie de acuerdo- iba a decirle algo cuando me di cuenta de algo curioso, me había llamado por mi nombre y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado nunca.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo nunca te he llamado por tu nombre niña- dijo agitado.

-Lo hiciste, estoy segura ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- insistí.

-No te diré, te burlaras de mí- negué con la cabeza –De acuerdo, sí te ríes lo lamentaras, no me importa que seas una niña-

-No me burlara y si tratas de hacerme algo yo, no lo permitiré- no sabía cómo defenderme, sabía que era mala en defensa personal, pero intentaba sonar sin miedo.

-Muy bien, yo puedo ver él nombre y tiempo de vida restante de las personas con verles la cara- contesto, lo vi asombrada -¿Qué? Te burlaras de mí como los otros-

-No, solo que me parece asombroso, pero para estar seguros dime los verdaderos nombres de los niños que estaban conmigo- él sonrió.

-El pelinegro se llama Elle Lawliet y él pelirrojo Alexander Davids- asentí, él me había asombrado.

-Esto es increíble este… perdona pero no se tu nombre- dije apenada.

-Beyond Birthday o BB- respondió orgullosamente –tengo diez años-

-Y sigo siendo la más pequeña- me queje.

-Pero la que más hace a enojar a Roger pero, la broma de la cocina no fue cosa tuya- dijo burlonamente.

-Eso es cierto, la verdad- lo entendí de inmediato –fuiste tú, por tu culpa me van a castigar, si pensaba que eras un poco agradable ahora pienso que tal vez seas mejor, pero no quiero que me castiguen por tú culpa-

Me levante y corrí en dirección de a un grupo de árboles, cuando entre a la maleza sentí la suavidad de las hojas, me agradaba esa sensación, comencé a recargarme, buscando la pares del edificio, pero cada vez me hacía más y más para atrás, hasta que tropecé y caí de espaldas en el pasto crecido, me levante, se trataba de un jardín apartado del patio de Wammy's house, era bonito, las flores crecían por todas parte y diferentes mariposas revoloteaban de ahí a allá, a causa de que él otoño se acercaba el pasto empezaba a cubrirse de hojas secas, decidí mostrárselo a L, salí de entre la maleza y corrí a buscarlo.

_**L POV. **_

Luego de la comida volví a mi cuarto, me preguntaba dónde estaba Kara, desde la comida no sabía nada de ella, estaba aburrido, di mil vueltas en el cuarto hasta que decidí salir, abrí la puerta hasta que choco contra algo que no debería de estar ahí, me asome rápidamente para buscar con a quien había golpeado la puerta, Kara estaba sentada en el piso sobándose la cabeza, me sentí terrible y enseguida la ayude a levantarse.

-K ¿estás bien?- pregunte apenado.

-Esto ya se les está haciendo una mala costumbre dime ¿Qué tienen en contra de mi cabeza?- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento, no me fije, pero ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte extrañado.

-Otro chico me golpeo sin querer también, pero que me pase dos veces en un día ya es mucho, pero no vine a eso, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo prácticamente jalando de mi brazo.

-¿Qué es K?- pregunte intentando seguirle el paso.

-Tienes que venir para verlo- la seguí por el jardín hasta que llegamos a una parte que una espesa maleza no dejaba que viera con claridad.

-K, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte tratando de no perderla de vista.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- respondió ella deteniéndose –cierra los ojos- dude, no era que no confiara en ella, pero no me gusta la sensación de no saber a dónde voy –confía en mi- cerré los ojos y ella me tomo de la mano para guiarme –Ábrelos ya- dijo soltándome abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la vista de un hermoso jardín.

-Qué bonito Kara, pero donde-

-Estamos en Wammy's house, solo que en una parte que al parecer nadie pone atención- Kara comino por el jardín y se sentó en medio de este, yo me senté junto a ella con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho –Este será nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo?- asentí sonriendo –Promételo- ella alzo su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo- respondí entrelazando mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

-L- llamo Kara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pegunte.

-¿Tú tuviste una familia real?- parecía apenada por lo que preguntaba.

-Si te refieres a que si mi vida con mis padres fue buena si- dije pensando por un momento, extrañaba a mi familia.

-¿Cómo…?- no termino, Roger no llamo –Luego te pregunto- se levantó y salió entre la maleza, la seguí.

Esa noche, por alguna razón no tenía sueño daba vueltas por mi cuarto, me senté junto a la cama en la misma posición que me había sentado en el jardín, cuando empezaba a dormirme escuche un pequeño grito proveniente del cuarto de Kara, enseguida fui a este, ella estaba dormida, pero se movía mucho y parecía estar llorando, llame tocándole el hombro y ella despertó enseguida, se levantó e hizo algo que nunca había visto que hiciera con ninguna persona, me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo a mi amiga.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Awwww, que lindo Akina. **_

_**Si si niña, solo les recuerdo que son aún niños, no habrá nada romántico aún. **_

_**¿entonces cuando? Yo ya quiero ver amor entre esos dos.**_

_**Tal vez en dos capítulos más, se paciente niña, bueno hasta la otra dejen Reviews, deberas que los extraño T.T**_

_**Adiosito **_

_**Sayonara T.T**_

_**P.D: Pasen por el nuevo fic de death note de mi amiga Lawliet, se llama Mi vida de amor y locura y también por su primer fic, también de Death Note Solo tu y yo.**_


	6. Castigo

_**Capítulo 6: Castigo.**_

_**Hola, hola, lo se ha pasado un mes pero la escuela me sigue queriendo matar, les prometo que por lo menos actualizare dos veces al mes, estar en cierre de semestre es sumamente pesado, bueno, sin más preámbulos comenzamos este cap.**_

_**L POV. **_

La historia que Kara me había contado seguía retumbando fuertemente en mi cabeza, era triste que haya vivido eso a tan corta edad, en conjunto de haber pasado de orfanato en orfanato, no me extrañaba porque tenía pesadillas, ahora ambos nos encontrábamos acurrucados en la cama, después de la media noche Kara había conseguido dormir, pero yo me había quedado pensando desde entonces, no me podía imaginar come era el tener una vida así, desde que yo tengo memoria mi vida no había sido tan mala. Si bien mis padres murieron yo no la había pasado tan mal, tenía incluso más de lo que podría desear, pero de cualquier forma mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa, era siempre yo y nadie más, por alguna razón un sonido se me vino a la mente, campanadas, sacudí la cabeza, detestaba ese sonido por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, salí de mis pensamientos cuando Kara dio señales de que despertaría, voltee a verla y ella abrió los ojos.

-Hola- saludo adormilada.

-Buenos días ¿Estas mejor?- ella asintió.

-Lamento haberte despertado anoche- dijo escondiéndose tras una almohada.

-No importa Kara, eres mi amiga y siempre estaré aquí para ti- ella sonrió y se sentó.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto aún con su inusual sonrisa.

-Lo promete dije sentándome al igual de ella.

-¿Me lo juras?- volvió a preguntar alzando su dedo meñique.

-Kara Davis te prometo nunca dejarte sola- dije mientras entrelazaba mi meñique con el suyo, ella sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo Elle Lawliet- sonreí de igual forma.

-Mira la hora L, Roger nos hará papilla si llegamos tarde- dijo levantándose de golpe, mire la hora, eran quince minutos para las ocho.

-Cierto- dije caminando en dirección a la salida - nos vemos en el pasillo- grite mientras caminaba camino a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Me cambie en tiempo record, paso menos de dos minutos cuando salí al pasillo para esperar a Kara, no pasaron di dos minutos cuando ella salió corriendo de su cuarto en mi dirección.

-A que llego primero- dijo con una sonrisita burlona mientras pasaba corriendo a mi lado.

-No lo harás- respondí mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo.

Pasamos por varios pasillo esquivando a los niños que iban en camino a sus clases, me daba cuenta de que cada vez éramos más los que vivíamos en él orfanato, corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar a Kara poco después, ambos frenamos de golpe llegando al mismo tiempo a la puerta del salón.

-Gane- declaro Kara.

-No, fue un empate- argumente.

-Eres un mal perdedor- dijo sacando la lengua.

-Claro que no nadie gano- dije divertido por su reacción.

-Lo que ganaron es un castigo después de clases- dijo Roger asomándose desde la puerta del salón –Ahora entren- ordeno molesto, ambos entramos sonriéndonos disimuladamente, a veces era divertido ver a Roger molesto.

_**Kara POV. **_

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y el momento de nuestro castigo llego, fuimos a la oficina de Roger para que nos dijera que era lo que debíamos de hacer, ninguno de los dos hablábamos, eso no me gustaba, era un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué crees que nos haga hacer?- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé, tú eres la que tienes experiencia en castigos- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Sí, pero siempre cambia- L río levemente.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Roger él ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada, con esa mirada seria que me divertía tanto.

-Síganme niños- dijo severamente.

Ambos lo seguimos sin decir nada, pasamos por varios pasillos y escaleras, me di cuenta de que íbamos directo al desván, cuando abrió una puerta no me quedo duda alguna de que el castigo implicaría limpiar, puse cara de fastidio, odiaba que me pusiera esa clase de castigo, poco después llegamos a la puerta del desván y Roger nos hizo entrar, parecía que nadie había limpiado en semanas, los muebles viejos estaban arrinconados y una leve capa de polvo los cubría, habían cosas tiradas por todo el piso de la habitación y en un rincón unas cajas vacías donde supuse que irían todas esas cosas, recargados a un lado de la puerta habían unos trapeadores, escobas y cubetas con agua jabonosa.

-Bueno niños su castigo será limpiar este lugar y mientras lo hacen piensen en lo importante que es llegar temprano a clases ¿Entendieron?- ambos asentimos rápidamente –Volveré en una hora para ver su progreso-

Ambos empezamos a recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso y las metíamos en las cajas de cartón que teníamos, me empezaba a aburrir cuando empezamos a limpiar el piso, buscando que hacer tome el trapeador y salpique a L.

-Eh Kara- se quejó L.

-Oh lo siento- dije ocultando mi risa.

Él tomo un poco de agua y me la arrojo.

-Ups, lo lamento K- dijo L riendo de igual forma.

Tome una cubeta y le arroje todo el contenido pero este la esquivo y me arrojo el contenido de otra cubeta que yo no pude esquivar, así que termine totalmente empapada.

-Me las pagaras Lawliet- dije amenazadoramente mientras tomaba otra cubeta y lo seguía por todo el desván.

-Eres lenta- dijo burlonamente L.

Arroje el contenido de la cubeta, esta vez acerté, L no dejaba de reír al igual que yo pero nuestra sonrisa desapareció al ver a Roger entrar a la habitación, se veía realmente molesto.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- pregunto enojado.

-Limpiando- respondimos L y yo a coro.

-No lo que hacen es tomarse como juego algo serio como un castigo, solo mírense y miren como esta este lugar, está totalmente encharcado- esta vez Roger levanto más la voz.

-Velo por el lado amable, ya no está sucio- dije sarcásticamente, L río pero paro al ver la cara severa de Roger.

-K, ya basta, se acabó, este castigo mañana cumplirán uno diferente por separado, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones en total silencio- ambos asentimos y bajamos por las escaleras, una vez abajo comenzamos a reír.

-Mira come estas- dijo L señalando mi ropa mojada.

-¿Es que no te has visto tú?, estas peor que yo- ambos seguimos riendo hasta que escuchamos los pasos de Roger bajando por las escaleras, entonces empezamos a correr a nuestro cuarto –Deberíamos de cambiarnos, nos enfermaremos si…- deje de hablar cuando L paro en seco cuando las campanas de la iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar –L ¿Estás bien?-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué opinan' me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza, si es que siguen ahí espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra, por fa dejen sus opiniones, críticas y amenazas de muerte en un Review.**_


End file.
